


Something Good to Watch

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Day 26, Filming, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, Recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 26 - Filming/RecordingThe light from the phone had blinded him at first, too bright and too close to his face for him to be completely comfortable but he didn’t complain, just took a moment to let his eyes adjust then got back to work before Scourge could get angry.
Relationships: Anti-Tails/Scourge the Hedgehog, Scourge the Hedgehog/Anti Miles, Scourge the Hedgehog/Anti-Tails, Scourge the Hedgehog/Miles Prower
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Kudos: 9





	Something Good to Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

The light from the phone had blinded him at first, too bright and too close to his face for him to be completely comfortable but he didn’t complain, just took a moment to let his eyes adjust then got back to work before Scourge could get angry. 

He was on his knees between Scourge’s legs, he had been in the middle of worshiping his king's cock when the light blinded him and caused him to stop, but now he was getting back into the rhythm.

“That’s a good boy~ Look up at me~!” Miles did as told and looked up to his king as he sucked and licked the tip of his king’s cock, moaning round the tip before he slid it into his mouth and as far down his throat as it would go. He gagged for a moment and tried to relax before sliding back and off the dick with a pop, licking his lips as he looked at the phone. “Don't you already have videos of me sucking you off?” Scourge grins down at him, his free hand lacing its fingers through Miles’s silky black hair and pulling his head towards the cock again. “I got bored of em! No, give your king somthin good to watch~!”

Miles needed no more encouragement. He began licking from balls to tip, slowly teasing Scourge’s piercing with his tongue before kissing it, he moaned loud as he sucked it past his lips and into his mouth, worshipping the tip while his hand started to stroke the rest of the shaft.   
The light from the phone was less irritating now that his eyes had adjusted to its presence, his eyes could now look up to it, he had seen the hundreds of pictures and videos his king had of him on that phone most were of sexual nature though a few were of darker purposes and moments.   
Miles knew his king liked this angle, his big ice blue eyes staring up at him adoringly while his mouth was busy sucking and gagging on the cock in it. He didn’t look away from Scourge and the phone as he slowly swallowed his king's cock down his throat till his lips touched the base, he gags for a moment as he continues to swallow around the cock in his mouth and his eyes water.

“Fffuuuccckkk~! That’s it baby~ Keep goin for me~!” Miles pulls back enough to breath and moans around the cock, his tongue never stilling as it laps and licks at the tip and shaft. He bobs his head starting off slow and steady, getting into a rhythm between sucking and licking, slowly sucking more into his mouth and going faster, moaning and groaning loudly so he could be heard on the video. He kept going, taking more in and going faster till Scourge’s entire length was sliding in and out of Miles’s throat with every bob of his head, his throat now used to the feeling no longer gagged around it as it slid in and out. 

Scourge had helped guide Miles’s head all this time, his hand still in the foxes hair pulling and pushing Miles to get the rhythm he wanted, but never going too far and always letting Miles have most of the control. He had also been quite quiet compared to his usual dirty talking self, Miles considered for a moment that Scourge must only want to hear him and the noises he makes as he sucks his dick when he watches the video back later. 

Miles moans loud and proud as he takes Scourge’s dick down his throat again, nuzzling his nose into Scourge’s crotch and feeling his throat threaten to gag hard as he tries to swallow and suck Scourge’s dick. His lips and chin covered in drool, eyes watering and face pressed against Scourge’s crotch as he looked up at his king. At this moment he felt the dick throb in his mouth and throat, and watched Scourge’s body and face go tense for a moment, Miles knew his king was close to cumming. 

Scourge pulled Miles off of his dick suddenly, a wet noise and a moan left his mouth as the dick slid out. “Open yer mouth baby~! Now!” Miles did as told, tilting his head back, mouth open wide and tongue sticking out. Scourge put his tip on the pink tongue, one hand holding the phone in front of Miles’s face while the other stroked his shaft furiously.  
Miles let his tongue run and lick under the tip, moaning out as he tasted the salty pre cum drip onto his tongue, he couldn’t do much but moan, lick and wait as Scourge finished himself off. 

“HERE IT COMES!” Miles closed his eyes as he felt the first spurt land on his tongue then the next few over his lips and tongue with one powerful spurt landing over an eyelid before the rest slowly dribbled down his tongue and into his mouth. He groans and opens the eye not covered with cum to look up at Scourge, phone still in hand, and takes a minute to lick over the tip of his dick to clean up the last few drops of cum. He makes a show for the video of rolling the cum around his tongue before swallowing it, then slowly licks over his drool and cum covered lips, slurping and humming as he licks. Finally he drags a finger over his eyelid, gathering the cum that landed there and licking it off his finger, sucking the finger into his mouth for added effect before letting it slip out. He then simply looks up to his out of breath king and the phone still in his hand, the light goes off and Miles knows the recording has stopped. 

“Was that to your liking my king~?” Miles didn’t realise how out of breath he was till he spoke, or how hard he was till he stopped focusing on Scourge’s dick to notice his own. Scourge grinned down at him, his hand running gently through his hair and rubbing over his ear. “Yeah~ I’ll enjoy watchin that later!” Scourge stepped back and looked down over Miles’s body, clearly seeing the foxes erection, he chuckles and licks his lips. “I think ye deserve a reward fer being so good~” 

Miles felt the excitement rush through him, his namesake swaying behind him as Scourge signals to the bed. “Hurry up, or I’ll leave ya like that~! All needy and desperate for a good fucking~!” Miles rose to his feet, stumbling slightly before making his way to the bed and layed down, presenting himself for his king to do as he pleased for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
